The Little Waitress
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: Notice Me: When Tsuzuki notices a beautiful green eyed waitress in his local restaurant, he immediately falls in love. TsuHis


**The Little Waitress**

**Author's Note**: A cute little AU fanfiction that wouldn't leave me alone. The title from this is lifted and changed slightly from 'The Little Princess' although it bears no relation to that storyline whatsoever… :shrug: Tsusoka...

The idea popped into my head when I was writing the end of 'Twelve Gifts' but resurfaced when reading Furuba… And Eerie Queerie… FRENCH MAID COSTUMES! YEAH!

Part of the 'Notice Me' series…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

----0----

"Another hard day's work," Watari said cheerfully. Tsuzuki smiled. He knew as well as any that Watari worked anything but hard. He was a science teacher who spent more time performing peculiar little experiments than teaching students what they needed to know. It was surprising that his classes performed better than any others.

"I'm sure you're so worn out that you won't even want to stop for coffee at that new café," Tsuzuki teased. Watari just grinned. Sure enough, after five minutes of complaining about Class 2B, they were at the new café.

"I hear they get the waitresses to dress in those cute little maid outfits!" Watari said, getting them a table near the window. Tsuzuki followed, a little less enthusiastically. The whole 'dress up café' had never really interested him.

Watari began to waffle about some experiment or other while Tsuzuki glanced at the pricing. It was really quite expensive…

"Oh, the waitress is here!" Watari almost sang. Tsuzuki looked up and blinked. There was a cute girl dressed in a beautiful gothic Lolita maid's outfit. Her brilliant green eyes were peering over a little notebook, her sandy hair mostly hidden by a cloth cap. Tsuzuki stared for a while…

"I'll have a mocha and a double choc chip muffin please," Watari chirped. The emerald eyes turned to Tsuzuki and a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Um… G-Green tea and… er, that's it," Tsuzuki winced. There was no way he was getting tongue-tied like a stupid school kid! The maid smiled, shyly, and bowed. She scurried away, throwing an embarrassed look over her shoulder.

"She likes ya!" Watari wiggled his eyebrows. Tsuzuki didn't reply and it was a different maid who brought them their order…

----0----

Tsuzuki was haunted by those eyes for a week. A boy in his history class had the same brilliantly coloured eyes but after further investigation Tsuzuki discovered that Kurosaki Hisoka was an only child. He certainly had no sister. He didn't seem to have any friends either. A regular invisible person.

"Kurosaki-kun, under which Emperor were the Samurai outlawed?" Tsuzuki asked. It was last lesson on a Friday, everyone wanted to be at home. Tsuzuki knew it was cruel to take out his frustrations on Kurosaki, it wasn't the boy's fault that he wasn't related to the maid.

"I-I don't know sir," Kurosaki muttered. Tsuzuki sighed. Had the boy not been listening for the past semester?

"Would anyone care to enlighten Kurosaki-kun?" he asked. A boy at the other end of the class smugly gave the answer, 'Meiji-sama', and everyone turned to smirk at Kurosaki, who had turned an interesting shade of red and was pointedly looking at his textbook.

"Tell me, Kurosaki-kun, when was the last time you handed in your homework?" Tsuzuki asked. He tried to stop himself from being cruel but the harsh words and frustrations poured out onto the poor boy.

"I never handed my homework in, sir. You always forgot to take it from me. I'm as invisible to you as to everyone else…" Kurosaki said. He looked like a very miserable tomato with hair. Tsuzuki suddenly felt terrible but Kurosaki's insolence couldn't go unpunished.

"Detention," Tsuzuki said and continued with his lesson.

----0----

It was three days later that Kurosaki came to him to request that he do the detention during school break times. The boy explained about an after school job, even producing a note from his parents. For a sixteen year old he seemed very organised.

"I want to apologise, Kurosaki-kun," Tsuzuki said. The boy smiled.

"I'm just glad you know my name, Tsuzuki-sensei," And he disappeared. For some reason, it made Tsuzuki feel good to hear Kurosaki say his name.

It was then that he decided to go to the café again. He was determined to learn that girl's name.

----0----

Tsuzuki was served by the beautiful eyed girl. He tried to find a nametag but she didn't wear one like the other girls. In fact there was a real air of mystery about her. She didn't speak, but smiled sweetly. When Tsuzuki tried to spark up conversation she'd scamper off and a different waitress would serve him.

This continued for two months. It got to the point where the beautiful maid would bring Tsuzuki his green tea and a cake she thought he might like before he'd even ordered. It was always delivered with her beautiful smile and a slight flush.

It was then that Tsuzuki decided to damn it all to hell and ask her out. There was no doubt in his mind that he was falling on love with her.

Tsuzuki sat down at his usual table, waiting for her to come over. Sure enough, a few moments later the little waitress came over and placed a steaming cup of tea and a flapjack in front of him. He steeled up his courage and took her hand as she walked away. She stopped dead.

"I-I was wondering," Tsuzuki began. Her hand was so soft but when he looked closely at it he could see the ink stains… She was still a student…

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up somewhere… You know, for dinner or something?" Tsuzuki asked. The maid's face flamed. She began to gnaw on her bottom lip, obviously torn.

"I'll tell you what. I'll be waiting at Tokyo Tower for you at 5pm tomorrow. You don't have to show and we can decide what to do once you get there," Tsuzuki coaxed. The maid fled then and Tsuzuki left his tea un-drunk and went to contemplate exactly what he'd done.

----0----

The next day Tsuzuki spent most of his time on Cloud 9. His classes found it extremely amusing. Even the invisible boy, Kurosaki, seemed to stand out today. Mainly because he was the only one who wasn't smiling. A few other kids were picking on him but Tsuzuki headed them off.

"Something the matter? Tsuzuki asked. Those around Kurosaki went quiet, listening in. Most weren't particularly bothered about the invisible boy, more interested in the gossip…

"Nothing that you can help me with sir," Kurosaki said politely. Tsuzuki frowned.

"Love trouble?" he asked. Kurosaki's face flamed.

"Bingo," Tsuzuki said, laughing. By now most of the class had stopped working, looking up and staring at the boy who was usually ignored by all.

"Come on, tell your teacher," Tsuzuki was being very patronising. A few sniggered, other exchanged nasty comments about Kurosaki.

"Someone I've liked for years asked me out on a date but… they think I'm someone I'm not… They've assumed something about me that isn't true and I have no idea what to-" And the bell rang.

Kurosaki had run from the classroom immediately after, not even waiting to discover what the homework was for the next day.

----0----

Tsuzuki was getting more and more worried. It was 5:30 and the little waitress still hadn't showed. In fact, Tsuzuki was wondering whether it had been a complete mistake to even ask her out.

"Where the hell is she?" Tsuzuki asked. The red metal framework of Tokyo Tower didn't answer him.

"Tsuzuki-sensei?" a timid voice said from behind him. He turned to see Kurosaki standing there, blushing and looking at his feet. He was dressed in an orange t-shirt with a jean jacket and jeans. To say he looked scruffy was an understatement.

"Oh hello Kurosaki-kun," Tsuzuki said absently, looking over the boy's head as though he wasn't there. Damn, where was she?

"She won't come," Kurosaki said suddenly. Tsuzuki looked at him suspiciously.

"A few months ago I got a job at a new café, except they only wanted girls. I needed the cash so I..." Realisation was slowly dawning on Tsuzuki who could now see as plain as day the similarities between the little waitress and Kurosaki.

"I dressed up in the uniform and went along with it. I didn't wear a nametag or speak in case someone realised I was a boy and recognised me. I didn't mean to deceive you, Tsuzuki-sensei… It's just that people noticed me… You noticed me…" Hisoka's green eyes were filled with tears as he tried not to look ashamed. Tsuzuki sighed, running hands through chocolate hair. He stared into those eyes he had thought he had fallen in love with and decided.

"I'll drive you home," he offered. Hisoka nodded. They walked to Tsuzuki's BMW and all that could be heard were the dainty sniffles from Hisoka

"So when I was teasing you in class earlier…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

"Mmm... You were the one I was talking about," Hisoka confirmed, refusing to look at Tsuzuki.

"You've liked me for years huh? Here I was just thinking you were quiet in my lessons… Must be weird, growing up knowing you're different from everyone else in your class," Tsuzuki mused. If it was possible, Hisoka was growing redder. His cheeks were the colour of ripe strawberries.

"I've had plenty of time to get used to it…" Hisoka responded. "Ah, just here will do. This is my house," he said. He tried to get out but he couldn't find the handle. Tsuzuki got out and opened the door. Hisoka literally fell through it, landing on the floor at Tsuzuki's feet. He looked about to burst into tears as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Could this day get much worse?" Hisoka asked. He walked up the path to his house. It looked fairly extravagant. Definitely middle-class…

"I thought you said you took the job on for the cash?" Tsuzuki asked, admiring the beautiful front garden. Hisoka looked at his hands.

"This is an orphanage, Tsuzuki-sensei," he said softly. Tsuzuki tensed up. What a mistake to make. How could he have missed that on Hisoka's records? Then again, it was always signed by a guardian… But in the modern day, most parents were guardians of someone else's children, what with divorce rates and everything…

"I didn't realise. I'm sorry," Tsuzuki apologised. Hisoka shook his head.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Thanks for the lift back, Tsuzuki-sensei," he said. Tsuzuki frowned, he wasn't entirely sure that Hisoka had got the right idea.

"I brought you home so you could get changed. I can hardly take you out for dinner in those clothes…" Tsuzuki gestured to the hideous orange t-shirt. Hisoka blushed.

"Y-you don't have to! I-I'll get over it. Please d-don't do it because you f-feel sorry for me…" With every step Tsuzuki took forward he took one back. He was pressed up against the door, his eyes wide and fearful. _What does he think I'm going to do? Eat him?_ Tsuzuki thought.

Tsuzuki examined the face in front of him. Those gorgeous emerald eyes, those lips that looked to be as soft as petals, that beautiful silky soft hair… This was the person he had fallen in love with… He'd just have to accept that this person was male…

"I don't feel sorry for you. I don't do anything I don't want to…" Tsuzuki leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hisoka's. At that moment the door opened and Hisoka fell backwards through it. Tsuzuki blinked as he was suddenly face to face with two homely people, both in their thirties.

"Aren't you Hisoka-kun's teacher?" one of them, the male, asked. Tsuzuki leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. Hisoka was standing up, brushing himself off. It was the second time he'd fallen over in five minutes…

"I-I'll just go change," he said, dashing away. Tsuzuki felt like strangling him. Just because he was an 'adult' didn't mean that he could handle all these embarrassing situations any better!

"Yeah… Hisoka-kun is in my history class," Tsuzuki replied. The two adults looked at each other.

"Is he in trouble?" the woman asked. Tsuzuki thought about that. Now, he could lie, but they'd discover the truth in the end anyhow…

"No," he said. It was probably better not to elaborate.

"I'm ready!" Hisoka was breathless, skidding to a halt in front of the door and grabbing a slightly less scruffy-looking coat from the coat rack. He looked amazing. Tsuzuki couldn't understand why he hadn't realised how great Hisoka looked earlier… The top the boy was wearing was white with cut out ivy growing up the sleeves. Underneath the cut out bits there was a fine green gauze that made it look like real ivy… Other than that he was wearing a very smart pair of jeans and a pair of unscuffed trainers.

"Have I missed something here?" the woman asked. Hisoka looked up at them with big, innocent eyes.

"Tsuzuki-sensei offered to take me out to dinner," he said. Tsuzuki wished that the ground would have swallowed him there and then. At least then he wouldn't have to have the whole father/mother 'he's-too-good-for-you' talk…

"He did? Good for you!" the woman said, winking. Tsuzuki hadn't quite expected that… He did get a very stereotypical reaction from the man however.

"I want you home before eleven! It's a school night! And you should know better as a teacher! Aren't there regulations against students dating teachers?" the man ranted. Hisoka was edging towards the door. Tsuzuki just tried to think up some answers.

"I'll make sure he's back. I have to be in bed early as well you know. And no, it's not written anywhere that teachers aren't allowed to date students, it's just bad work ethic… Um… And I didn't really ask Hisoka out as my student… He was sorta… dressed as a French maid at the time…" Tsuzuki at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. Meanwhile Hisoka looked mortified.

"French maid?" The man was gawping. Hisoka shifted from foot to foot.

"Er, yeah… My job… The uniform… Um… Bye!" He pulled at Tsuzuki's sleeve and ran down the garden path. Tsuzuki nearly fell over his own feet but managed to keep up until he was stood in front of his car.

"I'm so sorry about Tamura-san! He's just a little bit old-fashioned. U-um… Are we going to go?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki glanced up the garden path where Tamura and the woman were standing in the doorway talking. He quickly leaned in and stole a kiss before opening the door for Hisoka. The boy slid in with a goofy smile. Tsuzuki quickly jogged around to the driver's side, getting in with a little less grace and then fiddling with his seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki thought about it. Where were they going?

"You like Italian?" he asked. Hisoka tilted his head then nodded. Tsuzuki just so happened to know the best Italian restaurant in town…

----0----

It was the best date Tsuzuki had ever been on. Once Hisoka opened up he was genuinely funny. The invisible boy suddenly seemed to glow; he attracted the attention of those around him.

The meal had been great. There had been a lone violinist in the restaurant and he had come over to serenade them. Hisoka had blushed and applauded the man once he'd finished. They had tipped him well and left shortly after.

They then headed over to the carnival at the other end of town. Although Tsuzuki didn't manage to win Hisoka a prize in the shooting galley, he had managed to somehow win at 'hook-a-duck'. Now Hisoka was carrying a bag, half-filled with water with a brilliant orange goldfish swimming around bemusedly.

Hisoka had won Tsuzuki a plushie of Luna from Sailor Moon.

Overall they'd decided that Hisoka would take both prizes with him.

They'd watched the fireworks together, although there had been quite a bit of distance between them at the beginning, by the end of the show Hisoka had his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder and Tsuzuki had his arm around the boy's waist.

They drove back to Hisoka's house at ten thirty, well within the limits of Tamura-san's boundary. There was a lull in conversation then… It wasn't uncomfortable, but a soft silence descended that both were happy with…

Tsuzuki pulled up outside the orphanage and ran to let Hisoka out. This time the boy rose gracefully from the car and smiled. They made it to the door without speaking then…

"Thank you, Tsuzuki-sensei," Hisoka said, smiling and leaning against the door, his hand going behind him to the doorknob.

"I think it's best you don't call me that outside school… It sounds creepy. Just call me Asato," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka blushed again and nodded. There was a pause. Neither of them wanted to be the one who said goodbye.

"U-Um…" Hisoka began. Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed him, this time sliding his tongue into Hisoka's mouth. His fingers laced through the soft strands of the boy's hair. Eventually they pulled apart.

"G-Goodnight Asato…" Hisoka said, opening the door behind him. It revealed a few other boys and a girl who had been eavesdropping behind the door.

"Goodnight Hisoka-kun," Tsuzuki replied, smiling. The boy was pounced upon then by the other teenagers at the orphanage. He sent a warm smile Tsuzuki's way before closing the door.

----0----

The next day at school, Hisoka had history. He sat in his usual seat and tried his best to pay attention to the lesson. He couldn't help it but he really couldn't get his head around the dates involved.

"Kurosaki-kun, where is your homework?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked up sharply, dread setting in. What homework?

"I, er, didn't do it sir…" he replied. Tsuzuki's eyebrows twitched upwards. As usual the class had quietened to hear someone getting detention.

"Why not?" Tsuzuki demanded. Hisoka tried to keep a straight face.

"I was out on a date, Asato-sensei," he responded. He saw the mischief in Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. Hisoka smiled and nodded.

"You still get a detention, Kurosaki-kun," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka just nodded and got back to trying to get his time line in order.

----0----

When Graduation Day came, Hisoka was one of the most popular boys in school. He posed for his photograph, scroll in hand. Then, when everyone moved across the lawn in front of the school, Hisoka paused, looking for someone.

A few people had to jump out of the way as Hisoka ran across the lawn, robes billowing behind him and leapt into Tsuzuki's waiting arms. The older man swung them around, laughing with his younger lover. Many people were looking at each other, unsure of what to make of it… After all, Tsuzuki-sensei had taught most of them and he'd never let on any inkling that he was involved with one of the students.

It wasn't until the two started kissing that people stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. Someone started a slow clap and it soon caught on, complete with wolf whistles and catcalls.

"It's got the wrong name on the certificate," Hisoka pouted when he pulled away. Tsuzuki frowned, looking at the certificate and nearly falling over.

"You… You changed your name…" He grinned, squeezing Tsuzuki Hisoka tightly. The Little Waitress just smiled as his Prince's heart melted…

----0----

**End Notes:** Fin?


End file.
